An act to go beyond the grave
by kster
Summary: Ash's relationship isn't going too well. He's sick and tired of fighting Misty. So he makes the ultimate sacrifice to show how much he cares and goes to the Torn World but what awaits him is certainely not what he expected. AAML/Novelshipping/SatoHika


**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scary music plays as I hold a flashlight under my face!) Yesh, the Writing Master has returned at last! (well, maybe I'm not THE writing Master.....but I will be! XD) Since I haven't written or updated anything for awhile, I thought, "Why not show the people at FF that I'm not dead!" and so here I am! Plus, my other big reason for not writing anything for awhile has been that I've had REALLY, REALLY bad Writers Block and it's been so bad that I haven't written stories for 6 months! (James screams in girly voice and then curtsies in tutu!) So I'm really happy to at last have my Writer Brain working again! ^______^ I was watching a ANTI (even more dramatic music plays!) Pokeshipping Video on YouTube and the song in the video really inspired me and the AMV was made beautifully and I usually don't diss out compliments to ANTI Pokeshipping AMV's, I'm usually too busy wanting to burn the AMV Maker to the ground for making one! (sweatdrops!) Well, I'm not THAT mean, but me and ANTI Pokeshipping videos don't mix very well! But I decided to just watch this one video and it was completely stunning! I'm 100% Pro-Pokeshipping but the video was just jaw dropping, well for me anyway! And **

**BTW, the shippings in here include: (since I couldn't fit them all in the blurb)**

**Ash and Misty/Pokeshipping**

**Paul and Misty/Novelshipping**

**Ash and Dawn/Pearlshipping**

**May and Drew/Contestshipping**

**Gary and Misty/Egoshipping (slightly hinted or more?)**

**Now I'll shut up for now so you can get reading! And if anyone Flames, I WILL GET MEH CHARIZARD TO TRACK YOU DOWN AND TORCH YOUR ASS TO TEH GROUND!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Seriously, do you think a fourteen year old girl could own Pokemon? .......WELL IN MY DREAMS I CAN!!! (hugs imaginary Pikachu as readers creep back in horror!)**

_Run._

"_Just keeping on running_." was all that raced through his mind as he dashed past lush, over grown Trees, their branches drooping and entwined around the forest floor, as if they had a secret kept deep underneath the earth.

He wanted to forget it all, push it to the back of his mind and keep it there forever. He didn't want to repeat the same mistakes as he did last time, he didn't want to hurt her again, he didn't ever want to see those precious tears wept over his useless self.

Ash didn't want to see her cry again.

Running further and further, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, his mind blazing with rage, his identity gone, he pushed on even further ahead. The jangle of coins could be heard, they were buried under his foot in his sock, in case if he needed money to make the deal. Not that Ash thought he needed it though, but you could never tell with Legends, could you?

He was nearly there; he had to push his feet harder into his shoes, to stop himself from falling over from exhaustion. He could make it, he had to make it, and Ash had to make it for _her_.

"_Ash, don't you care, don't you care enough for my happiness? Can't you see that I just want to help you? Why won't you talk to me, Ash, __**why**__?"_

That voice again.

That fiery auburn hair, those gentle, pale hands and-and those beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. Every time he looked at them, Ash felt as if he wanted to bathe himself in them, just to lose himself completely in their hypnotising power.

The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to turn back and see her, but no, he couldn't do that now, he'd come too far just to waste this trip. Ash was determined to get there and when he did, he knew she would thank him for it.

"A little bit more, just a little more, I'm almost there." Reassuring himself, he ran on, the bittersweet memories still drifting about in his mind.

But then, she came back, her voice filling his head.

"_Why do I mean so little to you, Ash? Why can't you do something for me? WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT __**YOU'RE **__HURTING __**US**__?"_

He was so close but she was putting him off, she wasn't even there but she was still putting him off. Covering his ears, he ran further into the forest, his legs almost numb but desperate to continue, but she returned again.

"_I love you. I love you so much, please stay__, _**_please__._**_" _

No, Ash didn't want her in his mind, he wanted her to leave. She wasn't going to stop him; she was just a voice, just a voice, nothing else.

"_I'm not going to give up on us Ash, I don't want to, but why don't you understand? Why do you always leave me in the dark?"_

Five more steps then Ash was there, but why did he seem so far away?

"_Why do you always push me away, and then want me back? Stop shutting me out, just let me back in again. __**LET ME UNDERSTAND YOU!**__"_

He could imagine her body now, weak and fragile but her spirit strong. That fiery passion oozing out of her, swallowing her up whole but then he saw those tears.

"_I don't know what to say anymore, I don't know what else I can say to help __**us.**__"_

He saw those delicate, porcelain tears falling down her face and he felt sick.

"I'M NOT SHUTTING YOU OUT, I'M NOT!!!! I _**NEVER **_LEFT YOU IN THE DARK; I WAS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOU NEEDED ME, _**ALWAYS**_! SO JUST BELIEVE ME NOW, BELIEVE ME MIS-"

_**BANG. **_

Ash's fist collided with the metal gate, his breathing becoming quicker and quicker as he stood there in silence.

She didn't have to torment him, not like this, not right now. And he was the one tormenting her? Yeah right, he was doing something that she would probably never have the guts to do but yet he was the menace in this?

"I'm doing this all for _you._"

After a few seconds, he took his hand off the gate and sighed. He had crushed his left fist pretty badly, the blood dripping off his fingers; he wiped it off on his jeans and reminded himself if it was possible to ask a devil for a bandage.

But at last he was there; Ash was at Hell's Gates, and ready to step in.

He took a deep breath, the air gushing in, chilling his lungs. He was going to do this no matter what, Ash was going to do this for her and make it back.

He was going to do it all for Misty, and with that, the giant gates swung open.

**R&R PLEASE! And if you do, you get a huge giant Cookie in the shape of Brock's left Nipple! ..........maybe not that! But just R&R and you'll get a normal cookie! (Brock cries!)**


End file.
